The invention relates to an emergency control device. In the known device according to DE-OS No. 31 30 094, the microcomputer and/or the controlling means can be bridged. In case of faulty operation of the signal processing unit, the position signal of the accelerator is switched more or less directly to the controlling means in order to control the controlling unit for the volume-determining member. Accordingly, an emergency driving operation is also ensured in case of faulty operation, which can be influenced, to a great extent, only by the driver of the vehicle equipped with the internal combustion engine. Moreover, an emergency control device is known from DE-OS No. 32 38 191 in which the signals of the speed transmitter, the accelerator position transmitter and the boost pressure transmitter are made use of for maintaining the emergency driving operation. The signal of the boost pressure transmitter serves primarily to place a ceiling on the required fuel quantity and, thus, to ensure a protection against overspeeding. It has been shown that an optimal emergency driving operation is not possible in many cases with the known emergency driving devices.